Ordinary Honeymoon
by Kim Hyunmin
Summary: Kyu Love Min Sequel/ yang minta harap baca XD/ ada bonus soft NC/ditaruh di rate m untuk keamanan/YAOI/KYUMIN/oneshoot, author baru parlu dikritik, mind to read and review?


Alloooo! Author nggak jelas balik lagi. Ini sequel dari "KYU LOVE ONLY MIN" yeyyy! Di sini Soyeon masih mempunyai peran penting, ada Heechul eomma juga :D

Review sangat dianjurkan. Bantulah author labil ini? T.T

Author udah siap mental kalo ada yang mau ngeflame, tapi please jangan flame karakternya.

Sebelumnya author ucapi terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review "Kyu Love only Min" dan "Second Live, second Oppourtunity, First LOVE", author nggak nyangka kalian bakal ngasih komen positiv :D tanpa komen kalian author pasti bakalan terpuruk. :D gomawo neeee?

WARNING!

-YAOI/BL/Shounen ai

-ada bonus Soft NC XD

-typos masih setia menemani perjalan anda, pemilihan kata yang aneh dan sulit dimengerti, dan masih cacat sana sini

Finally, Let's Enjoy this Story

:D

**Ordinary Honeymoon**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang cerah, untuk memulai hari yang indah. Ah sangat indah bagi Kyuhyun, apalagi dimulai dengan melihat senyum manis Sungmin. Aih,, rasanya Kyuhyun tak pernah bosan melihat senyum itu, mengulum bibir itu, mengusap wajah itu, menyatu dengannn,, ituuu –_you know what I mean_? :*

"Min, saranghae!" Rasanya tak pernah bosan Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu, lihat apa reaksinya. Wajahnya memerah, oh God! Siapa yang tahan dengan pesona kelinci ini ha?

Untung hari ini hari libur, jadi Kyuhyun bisa menikmati hari ini dengan kelincinya. Keheningan yang tercipta terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Tak ada satupun suara,selain suara dari acara komedi yang mereka tonton di televise.

"Eum Kyu!" Sungmin meulai memecah keheningan, kepala yang mulanya bersandar di dada Kyuhyun-sekilas info, Kyuhyun tengah memangku Sungmin, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari tubuh berisi itu- sedikit menjauh dan mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berkilau.

"_Waeyo_?" Kyuhyun bertanya gemas, melihat bibir _pouty_ itu, rasanya otak mesumnya mulai bereaksi, dikulumnya lembut bibir merah menggoda itu.

Setelah dirasanya Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas, dilepaskannya tautan bibir mereka, tangannya bergerak mengusap lelehan saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir itu. Pandangan lembut diberikannya pada sang terkasih.

"Itu, orang tuamu dan Soyeon akan kemari nanti, katanya mereka mau membicarakan hal penting" Sungmin berkata dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Aish, mereka itu pdahal aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu Min, kenapa setan-setan itu malah datang mericuh". Kyuhyun malah bergumam dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Hee! Kau tak boleh seperti itu, merekakan keluargamu Kyu!"

"Tapi Min, mereka tetap saja mengganggu, jika mereka datang pasti akan sangat merepotkan"

"Tapi mereka bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting Kyu!"

"Nee,, nee! Yasudah jangan bicarakan mereka, merusak suasana saja,, hehhehh aku masih ingin memelukmu _chagi_!" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. "Eh,, mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Sungmin malah melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Ke dapur, aku harus membuatkan sesuatu untuk mereka, tak mungkin kan kita tak menyuguhkan apa-apa" Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Aish,, tak perlu! Toh hanya mereka yang datang, bahkan ini baru jam 7 pagi, paling tidak mereka akan sampai di sini nanti siang, mengingat jarak apartemen kita jauh" Sungmin nampak berfikir yang tanpa sengaja memasang wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, tapi seakan menggoda bagi evil ini. Tanpa menunggu Sungmin selesai berfikir-?- Kyuhyun sudah menariknya sehingga kini Sungmin jatuh dipangkuan evil narsis ini.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, langsung menyerang bibir pouty yang sedikit membengak itu, sedangkan Sungmin, hanya bisa mendesah tertahan saat Kyuhyun mulai menaikkan intensitas ciumannya. Tangannya yang memang tak pernah bisa diam itu kini sibuk mebuka kaitan kemeja yang dipakai Sungmin yang sebenarnya miliknya itu, sehingga sedikit kedodoran.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu hanya bisa pasrah, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menariknya meminta lebih dan lebih.

Kemeja yang sudah tersingkap itu memperlihatkan dada mulus Sungmin, sudah ada banyak bekas _Kissmark_ yang sudah samar, dan Kyuhyun berencana menjelaskannya-.-? Ciumannya kini sudah turun, mulai menjamah leher jenjang menggoda itu, desahan tak luput disenandungkan oleh Sungmin.

Kini Sungmin sudah _half naked_, kemeja Kyuhyun sudah hilang entah kemana, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan boxer mini-emang ada?-

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini sudah meraba-raba tubuh polos Sungmin, memberinya belaian penuh cinta membuat Sungmin mendesah sejadi-jadinya. Desahan Sungmin sangat merdu, sampai-sampai dia ingin merekam suara menggoda itu, dan mejadikannya _Ringtone ponsel_, jika saja Sungmin tak menolaknya -.-

Dasar otak pervert Kyuhyun yang memang sangat sensitive, melihat Sungmin yang sangat 'wah' –meski hanya setengah naked- sudah membuatnya berfantasi ke dalam dunia yang 'enggak-enggak' tapi menurutnya 'iya-iya' itu segera ingin melahap Sungmin bulat-bulat, sekarang juga. Maka dari itu tangan nakalnya merambat turun menyentuh boxer Sungmin, berniat membuangnya, andai saja,,

"Kyaaaaa!" Suara melengking berbaur cempreng, suara kombinasi ibu dan adiknya, Cho Heechul dan Park Soyeon.

'Whattt!' Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendapati orang-orang aneh itu bukan hanya sekedar fantasi belaka, namun nyata. Kini mereka berdua sudah hampir pingsan kehabisan darah. Mereka, mimisan melihat adegan mesum namun halus itu.

Sungmin yang masih belum tahu, siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatannya itu-karena posisi sofa yang mereka tempati ehem tadi membelakangi pintu masuk dan ruang tamu- melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang, sontak membelalakkan matanya, melihat mertua dan adik iparnya tengah mimisan dengan parahnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari mininya masih setengah terbuka itu langsung mencari kemeja yang entah dia buang di mana tadi. Setelah mendapati benda laknat namun berguna disaat yang tepat itu, langsung saja dia menutupi tubuh mulus Sungmin dengan kemejanya, membawanya masuk ke kamar. Huh possessive :p

oOo

Hening, kini suasana yang melingkupi dua _namja_ dua dan dua _jeoja_ itu. Sebut saja dua _namja_ Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Serta dua _yeoja_ Heechul dan Soyeon yang nampak mengenaskan dengan kapas yang masih setia menyumpal hidung mereka, sedangkan Sungmin yang sudah berpakaian lengkap masih sibuk membereskan kotak P3K yang digunakan untuk merawat mertua dan adiknya.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan padaku, sejak kapan kalian ada di sana?" Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapan mereka bertiga bertanya dengan nada yang menuntut.

Soyeon mnyikut eommanya, memintanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kalian berciuman" Jawab Heechul polos. Kyuhyun agak tersentak, namun segera kembali pada emosi awalnya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Wajahnya sudah semerah merah yang sangat merah, wajahnya makin menunduk, jari-jarinya menggenggam kuat ujung kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Lalu, kenapa sepagi ini kalian sudah sampai? normalnya kalian tiba di sini nanti siang"

"Kami sengaja berangkat jam 5 pagi untuk mengejutkan pada kalian, eh aku tak menyangka kalau kalian masih _making_, jadinya kami tercengang dan malah melihat prosesnya, mulai dari kalian berciuman sampai kau hampir melepaskan boxer Sungmin, entahlah aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Eomma malah berteriak sangat kencang, aku yang kaget malah ikut-ikutan eomma teriak" Soyeon menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ya, itu karena eomma kaget, kau sangat agresif Kyu! Sungmin yang masih setengah telanjang saja sudah bisa membuatmu sebuas itu, bagaimana kalau dia sudah tenjang bulat? Kau pasti akan membobolnya habis-habisan". Walah si eomma malah nggak nyadar dengan k- _vulgar_an kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan sifat blak-blakan yang terlalu blak-blakan ibu dan adiknya.

"Dan, kenapa kalian masih bisa masuk? Seingatku pintunya masih terkunci?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Eh, oppa lupa! Beberapa minggu lalu aku kan mencurinya". Kini giliran Soyeon yang menjawab sama polosnya dengan Heechul.

'Hhhhh' Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa meminta Soyeon mengembalikan kuncinya minggu lalu, 'pabboya Lee Donghae' rupanya Kyuhyun sudah gila.

-Kita intip apa yang terjadi pada pasangan HaeHyuk

'Hatsyi!'-anggep ini suara orang bersin-

Eunhyuk yang mendapati suara bersin yang dasyat ini lantas menghampiri suaminya.

"_Waeyo_ Hae! Kau terlihat pucat? _Gwenchana_?"

"Urgh! Entahlah chagi! Aku merasa sedang dibicarakan" Donghae menjawab.

"Ah,, beristirahatlah, sepertinya kau memang sangat tidak baik-baik, Eunhyuk lantas berlalu menuju dapur.

Back to KyuMin-

"Jadi, apa hal penting yang ingin kalian bicarakan" Kyuhyun menanyakan tujuan utama kedatangan mereka.

"Ah mengenai itu," Heechul mulai bersemangat, wajahnya sudah kembali sumringah dan segar bugar. Dengan semangat dia mendekati tempat duduk anaknya. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto.

"Jeju?" Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Nee! Kita berenam akan berbulan madu di pulau Jeju! Ah senangnya!" wajah Heechul sudah sangat berbinar-binar, diikuti oleh Soyeon. Mereka berdua nampak kompak melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan, seperti anak kecil saja.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menolak, bukan,, bukan karena dia tidak ingin bulan madu. Toh, semenjak mereka menikah mereka belum pernah pergi bulan madu. Alasannya lebih kepada dua makhluk di depannya ini.

Yang Kyuhyun inginkan adalah berbulan madu berdua saja dengan Sungmin, _bold_ kata berdua. Tapi menolakpun percuma, mereka –eomma dan adiknya akan terus memohon bahkan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menuruti keinginan mereka.

"Oke! Toh kalau aku menolak kalian akan tetap memaksaku, dan kurasa Sungmin juga menyukainya, bagaimana min?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, meminta pendapat Sungmin.

"Kurasa tak apa, aku juga sedang tidak ada acara akhir-akhir ini" Sungmin menjawab polos dengan tampang yang menggemaskan.

"Aigooo! Kau sangat menggemaskan Minni!"

oOo

"Jadi oppa! Apa kau tak ingin tahu bagaimana ide liburan ini datang?" So yeon bertanya saat mereka sudah berada dalam pesawat.

Kyuhyun diam, malas menanggapi adiknya yang cerewat. Jadilah kini Soyeon memandang Sungmin dengan wajah mengerjap lucu yang sedikit memelas.

"Minni Oppa? Kau tak panasaran?"

"Ne, tentu aku penasaran yeonnie!" Seketika wajah Soyeon berubah menjadi cerah.

"Jadi begini oppa, seminggu yang lalu aku beli sabun mandi, nah diluar kemasannya ada tulisan 'Dapatkan bulan madu impianmu di pulau jeju' nah aku tertarik, lalu aku membeli banyak sabun, eh ternyata dari salah satu sabun yang kubeli adalah sabun yang berisi kupon itu, setelah aku bercerita pada eomma kalau aku dan Seungho oppa mendapatkan liburan gratis ke pulau jeju eomma iri padaku, sehingga eomma membeli tiket sendiri, sedangkat aku gratis, nah karena aku berfikir akan lebih seru kalau mengajak kalian, jadilah kalian disini." Soyeon mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar berbinar yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jadi seperti itulah, sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan dengan celotehan masing-masing. Sungmin sangat bahagia disana. Dia merasa sangat diterima oleh keluarga Kyuhyun. Menurutnya keluarga Kyuhyun itu cukup unik, sangat unik malah.

Terkadang mereka bisa sama-sama evil, bayangkan saja, Eomma, anak perempuan dan anak laki-lakinya mempunyai sifat evil, namun dengan ciri khas yang berbeda. Kyuhyun evil dengan sifat dinginnya, maka Soyeon adalah evil dengan sikap polosnya, sedangkan Heechul adalah evil dengan sikap sarkatisnya. Benar-benar mereka adalah _The Real of Evil._

oOo

Setibanya di pulau jeju mereka berenam langsung melesat menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin menuju kamar mereka. Dia sangat tahu kalu anemia Sungmin cukup parah, sehingga Sungminnya ini gampang sekali lelah, jadi Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Sungmin merasa lelah. Kecuali saat mereka sudah di atas ranjang tentunya XD.

Mereka sampai di jeju agak malam, sekitar jam 8. Karena malas Kyuhyun meminta makan malam mereka diantar menuju kamar. Namun protes-protes terlontar, tapi setelah mengatakan keadaan Sungmin, mereka semua mengerti dan membiarkan KyuMin makan malam di kamar mereka.

Selesai makan, Sungmin ingin langsung tidur, setelah meminum obatnya tentu saja. Dia tidur dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangaaaaaaaaaat mencintai namja ini.

Keesokan Harinya

Pelahan Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya, keadaannya sudah membaik. Kyuhyun benar-benar merawatnya dengan sabar. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, seharusnya dia kan yang melayani Kyuhyun, bukannya Kyuhyun yang merawatnya.

Dielusnya wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kalau saat tertidur seperti ini Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Namun jika kelopak mata ini sudah terbuka, sifat evilnya akan meraja tanpa mampu dibendung.

Sungmin terkikik geli mendapati Kyuhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya. Entahlah Sungmin tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang sedang diigaukan suaminya ini. Usapannya kini beralih menuju bibir tebal menggoda itu.

Hehhehh bibir yang terbiasa digunakan berucap dingin itu selalu melantunkan kata-kata romantis untuknya. Senang? Tentu saja, saat kebanyakan orang di luar sana mendapat lontaran yang sangat menusuk melewati bibir ini, dirinya malah mendapat godaan yang membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang.

Seharian ini mereka gunakan untuk mengelilingi pulau jeju, Sungmin terlihat sangat sengang dan menikmati semuanya, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pasti ikut senang. Yang membuatnya bahagia adalah melihat Sungmin bahagia.

Sedangkan Soyeon, dia benar-benar seperti anjing kepanasan. Tak pernah mau diam. Setiap ada hal yang menurutnya aneh dan baru pertama kali dia lihat, Soyeon akan mengikutinya tanpa sadar, untunglah Seungho adalah orang yang sangat sabar, sehingga sangat cocok menghadapi Soyeon yang agak meledak-ledak itu.

Kini matahari sudah lengser ke barat. Mereka berencana untuk membuat makan malamnya sendiri. _Barbeque _sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Sehingga para namja membuat persiapan di tepi pantai, sedangkan para yeoja ditugasi membeli perlengkapan untuk barbeque party. Untuk Sungmin, karena sebenarnya Soyeon dan Heechul cukup parah di bidang masak-memasak, jadilah dia menemani ibu dan adiknya berbelanja ke swalayan terdekat.

Diswalayan mereka hendak membeli daging, bumbu-bumbu yang diperlukan, sayur dan beberapa alat yang sekiranya mereka buthkan.

"Eomma!" tiba-tiba suara yang tak seberapa asing tapi juga tidak familiar terdengar menyapa mereka.

"Eh, eonni! Kenapa di sini?" Tanya Soyeon melihat penampakan Seohyun disana.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin kemari, tapi sepertinya takdir memang berkata kalau kita harus bertemu" Soyeon mengernyit mendengar jawaban Seohyun yang tidak rasional. Apa kalian percaya?-author sih enggak-

"Nasib buruk bertemu kau di sini!" Heechul berkomentar sarkatis.

"Ah eomma, ak,,"

"Aku bukan eommamu" Heechul memotong perkataan Seohyun.

"Ne"

"Kajja Minnie, kita cari bahannya!" Heechul tak menghiraukan Seohyun. Ditariknya tangan Sungmin, menjauhi Seohyun.

"Oppa! Bumbu instan atau bumbu biasa?" Tanya Soyeon pada Sungmin.

"Yang instan saja" Seuhyun yang masih mengikuti mereka berkomentar tanpa diminta.

"Apa-apaan kau?"Heechul menatap Seuhyun tajam "Yang mana min?" Heechul berkata dengan lembut.

"Menurutku yang biasa saja eomma, nantikan bisa diracik menurut selera" Sungmin berkomentar.

"Neee,, kau pintar,," Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin sayang" kau istri yang perduli pada kesehatan keluargamu ne!, kalau yang instan, sama saja mendo'akan eomma agar cepat mati" kali ini disertai pandangan tajamnya pada Seohyun.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, mereka bertiga hendak langsung kembali ke tempat para suami. Namun di tengah jalan, pandangan Soyeon menemukan toko yang sedang mengadakan obral.

"Oppa! Apa kau keberatan kalau kita mampir sebentar ke tempat itu? Sepertinya sedang ada diskon besar-besaran!" Soyeon nampak sangat tertarik.

"Shirreo! Itu barang murahan, kau kan anak pengusaha kaya, masa iya belanja di tempat seperti itu" Seohyun berkomentar. Soyeon agak kecewa.

"Bagaimana Minni? Apa kau keberatan?" Heechul bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Anni eomma, aku tak keberatan. Lagi pula ini masih sore" Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ne kajja Oppa! Eomma!" Soyeon Nampak semangat sekali menggandenga oppa dan eommanya. Mengabaiakan Seuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang dengan kaki yang dihentakkan –how poor you're :p"

Setelah Soyeon puas berbelanja di sana mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju para suami.

Namun ditengah jalan giliran Heechul yang tertarik pada sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya merupakan pusat kecantikan.

"Kali ini aku yang akan menang Lee Sungmin!" batin Seohyun

"Ehm,, minni! Apa menurutmu eomma harus menggunakan product anti aging?" Heechul bertanya pada Sungmin lagi.

"Ehm,, tentu saja eom,," belum sempat Seohyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul sudah keburu melemparkan deathglare nya, awalnya Seohyun diam, namun melihat Sungmin akan menjawab "Tentu saja ajhumma,, kurasa ajhumma memang perlu memakai product itu" Seojyun tertawa dalam hati, namun segera menciut saat mendapati Heechul tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana Oppa?" kini giliran Soyeon yang bertanya.

"Ku rasa tidak perlu, eomma bahkan tidak terlihat tua, jadi kurasa itu masih belum perlu, kulit eomma masih bersinar" Komentar Sungmin.

"Eh benarkah? Wah kau memang menantu yang serba bisa min!" puji Heechul menggebu-nggebu.

"Nee! Sungmin Oppa benar-benar oppa dan menantu yang baik :D" Soyeon menyetujui pernyataan ibunya.

"Eum,, oppa!" Soyeon menyeret Sungmin saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu aku pakai yang ini, atau yang ini?" Soyeon bertanya sambil menunjukkan dua botol sunblock pada Sungmin.

"Kalau menurutku kau pakai yang ini saja, hasilnya lebih bagus" Seohyun yang tiba-tiba datang menunjuk botol dengan bahan kimia yang presentasenya besar.

"Bagaimana min?" Heechul yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Seohyun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kalau menurutku pakai ini saja, bahan dasarnya air, presentase kimianya juga aman, yang meski hasilnya tidak secepat pilihan Seohyun-ssi, tapi ini aman untuk pemakaian jangka panjang." Sungmin berpendapat sambil mengamati kemasannya.

"Ne, kau benar min!, bisa-bisa kulit Soyeon akan rusak kalau pakai yang presentase kimianya sebesar ini, hehhehh kau benar-benar berhati-hati minni-ah!" Heechul tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya sudah malam, kita harus cepat kembali!" ajak Soyeon.

"Kajja!" Seohyun lan yang terlihat semangat, sedangkan dibelakang Sungmin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalannya. Heechul berjalan di samping Sungmin.

"Jangan hiraukan gadis gila itu, Kyuhyun itu milikmu chagi!, kurasa Kyuhyun juga bukan orang bodoh yang akan melepasmu untuk perempuan macam itu" Heechul tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Sungmin cukup lega.

"Ne,, gomawo eomma!" Sungmin tersenyum dengan tulus.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat para suami, Seohyun tamu tak diundang dan tak diharapkan itu, terus saja menempel pada Kyuhyun, kemanapun Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun yang dasarnya memang dingin sangat malas berbicara dengan gadis yang menurutnya aneh ini.

"Min! jangan terlalu lelah ne!" Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengalir di wajah istrinya yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Nee,," Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Oppa,!" Seohyun memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat manja, malah terdengar menjijikkan, yaiks.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, hei untuk apa perduli pada orang lain saat semua perhatianmu tercurah pada orang yang sudah kau nikahi?

"Coba ini Kyu!" Sungmin menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan daging yang baru matang.

"Ash,, panas min!" sepertinya Kyuhyun kepanasan. Sungmin panik segera mencari air minum.

"Ya kau! Dasar bodoh! Lihat Kyuhyun Oppa jadi kepanasan, istri macam apa kau ini?" Seohyun membentak Sungmin. Heechul yang memang sudah sampai di ambang batas melihat kelakuan Seohyun yang minta dicekik itu, lansung saja ingin beraksi, sebuah seringai menghiasi paras cantiknya.

"Soyeon chagiya!" Heechul memanggil putrinya.

"Ne eomma! Seohyun yang awalnya tengah bermesraan dengan suaminya, menghampiri sosok eommanya.

"Saatnya beraksi chagi!"

"Ne, kajja eomma!"

"Chullie,, jangan berbuat berlebihan ne?" hanggeng tak lupa mengingatkan istrinya.

"Ne Hannie!"

Dengan aura bak malaikat, duo cho ini melankah menuju KyuMin yang diganggu Seohyun.

"Eonni! Kenapa membentak oppaku?" Soyeon bertanya pada Seuhyun.

"Lihat, dia menyakiti Kyuhyun oppa, dasar ceroboh, dia menyuapi Kyuhyun Oppa dengan masakan yang sangat panas, jadinya lihat, bibir Kyuhyun Oppa jadi melepuh, aigoo!" Seuhyun ingin menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun, namun belum sempat menyentuhnya tangannya sudah lebih dahulu di tepis oleh Soyeon yang mengetahui maksut terselubung yeoja gatel ini. Sedang acting eh?

Sedangkan Sungmin, kini dia tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh saat ini juga, hatinya perih mendengar perkataan Seohyun.

"Aku mau tanya satu hal pada mu eon?" Soyeon bertanya lagi pada Seohyun.

"Wae?"

"Apa eon tak punya teman lelaki lain?

"Eh,, teman?" rupanya Seohyun belum konek dengan pertanyaan Soyeon.

"Biar kuperjelas, apa kau sebegitu tak lakunya sampai harus mengejar-ngejar anakq eh?" Heechul bertanya dengan geram.

"Ehh,, itu"

"Lebih baik eon pergi sekarang juga! Eomma sangat mengerikan kalau sudah seperti ini, bahkan appaku tak akan bisa membantumu" Soyeon berbisik pada Seohyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Seohyun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Nah, wanita menjijikkan itu sudah pergi, sekarang tinggal urusanmu!" Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Oppa! Kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan" Soyeon pun berucap lirih sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Min,, mianhae!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil mendekap Sungmin.

"Hiks,,"

"Mianhae ne! maaf sudah membuatmu risih," Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir lewat pipi chubby favoritnya itu.

"Hiks,, akuh,, urgh! Hikshiks," Sungmin makin terisak. Kyuhyun sangat menyesal telah membuat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Kemarilah min!" Kyuhyun kembali membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Memanggku Sungmin, sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di atas hamparan pasir.

Tangannya menyangga tubuh Sungmin sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya lembut. Sedangkat tangan yang lain dia gunakan untuk mengusap peluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin puas menangis dengan sabar, masih dengan usapan dan belaian lembutnya.

"Mianhae Kyu!" Sungmin berujar lirih.

"Anni, aku yang minta maaf, ini salahku, jadi kau jangan menangis seperti ini ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut setelah mengucapkannya. Dikecupnya lembut kening Sungmin. Hahh, orang ini benar-benar sempurna.

"Saranghae!" Kyunyun mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Semua kata cintanya pada Sungmin adalah benar, tanpa rekayasa.

"Nado,, nado saranghae Kyuhh" dan semua mereka curahkan melewati sebuah kecupan lembut, hangat, tanpa nafsu, hanya ada cinta di setiap sentuhan itu.

"Kyuhhhh!" Sungmin sudah tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Kyuhyun mulai menggigit-nggigit lehernya.

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini sudah menyusup, menyentuh kulit Sungmin, meraba perutnya yang masih terhalangi kaos dan jaket itu.

Puas dengan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali pada bibir itu. Hanya mengecupnya, tak lebih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut malihat Sungmin yang masih terengah. Sungmin yang ditatapi seperti itu merona merah, memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aish,, kau sangat menggemaskan Min!" Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin Sungmin makin erat. Hebusan angin pantai yang mulanya dingin, kini sudah tidak mereka rasakan lagi. Dekapan hangat itu memang benar-benar ampuh untuk melindungi mereka.

"Ya Kyu apa kau berniat membunuh Sungmin eh!" Heecul yang tiba-tiba saja datang mencibir keasikan mereka.

"Ne Kyu! Apa kau berniat membunuh oppa imut-imutku ini?"

"Ya setan,, aku Oppamu" Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan Soyeon.

oOo

Bonusan NC, tapi nggak hard ya! Author nggak kuat-mimisan

Setelah acara keluarga itu selesai, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungminnya ke dalam kamar. Tak lupa dia mengunci pintu kamarnya, ibaratnya 'sedia mantel sebelum hujan'

Sungmin mulai bergerak melepas pakaiannya, berniat menggantinya dengan pakaian yang nyaman digunakan untuk tidur.

"Kyuhh!" Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Memberikan kenyaman tersendiri murutnya.

"Pamandangannya indah kan Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pada orang yang mendekapnya.

"Ne, tapi kau lebih indah min" Kyuhyun menjawab, bibirnya kini sudah sibuk menghisap leher Sungmin.

"Ehmmhh,, Kyuh!"Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Protes tak sempat ia layangkan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sedah mengangkat tubuhnya _Bridal_, membawanya menuju ranjang _Kingsize_ yang memang sudah tersedia.

Kyuhyun meletakkan Sungmin dengan hati-hati, setelah itu, ditindihnya tubuh mungil itu. Mulanya kecupan lembut yang ia layangkan, namun intensitasnya makin panas seiring desahan yang dikeluarkan Sungmin. Saliva sudah menetes dari celah bibir itu.

Kyuhyun kini mulai menciumi leher dan pundak Sungmin. Kaos tipis yang mulanya menutupi tubuh Sungmin kini sudah teronggok di suduk kamar _VIP_ ini.

Tangannya sudah bergerak menelusuri tubuh Sungmin. Desahan-desahan merdu Sungmin terdengar, seakan menyemarakkan kegiatan malam mereka.

Heh,, andai saja Sungmin setuju merekam suara desahannya itu -.-

Setelah cukup lama bergumul, kini tubuh keduanya sudah sama-sama polos. Tangan Sungmin tak pernah berhenti mejambak lembut rambut Kyuhyun, melampiaskan semua hasratnya.

Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun, dia masih sibuk mempersiapkan Sungminnya.

"Kyuh!" Sungmin mendesah menyebut nama Kyuhyun saat namja itu mulai gencar menyerang tubuhnya.

Puluhan kissmark sudah tersebar merata di tubuh polosnya.

"Kau siap Min?" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan persiapannya, bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Nde! Lakukan sekarang Kyuhhh!" Sungmin yang sudah di ambang batas meminta Kyuhyun untuk melahapnya sekarang.

"As your wish baby"

Proses penyatuan itu terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin, namun rasa nyaman segera menngantikan semuanya. Membuat volume desahannya lebih keras.

"Eungh, Min kau sempith,, ahhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah saat dirinya dicengkram erat oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mengincar bibir plump manis itu. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian.

"Ehmhhh Kyuhhh,, ak,, akuhh anhhh,, ahhhh, therehhh ahhh more Kyuhh!" Sungmin mendesah kuat saat Kyuhyun mulai agak bertenaga dengan permainannya.

"Saranghae Minh! Saranghae! Jeongmal saranghae!" Kyunyun terus mendesah sambil menciumi tubuh polos di bawahnya.

"Urghhhh, aku hampir sampai Kyuh!" Sungmin merasakannya, hampir datang. Seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang siap berterbangan, memberikan sensasi geli yang tersa luar biasa.

"Aku juga Minh!"

"Kyu/Min! Saranghae! Ouh!" mereka berteriak bersama saat puncak itu datang. Menerbangkan ratusan kucu-kupu itu. Member sensasi yang selau mareka rasakan, namun tak pernah sekalipun terlintas rasa bosan akan sensasi itu.

"Hehhh Minhh! Saranghae,"Kyuhyun bergerak, hendak mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam Sungmin.

Sungmin memekik sakit saat Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Mianhae chagi!"

"Gwenchana Kyuh!" Sungmin melempar senyum lembutnya pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, mereka tertidur dengan nyaman. Terbuai dalam indahnya mimpi saat memeluk belahan jiwanya masing-masing.

-FIN-

Hyaaaa! Author polos baru bikin NC

Maafin author ya kalau nggak memuaskan, author nulis ini aja udah gemeteran

Maaf juga kalau tulisan author sangat berantakan

Mau ngasih Kritik?

Mau ngasih saran?

Atau mau nge flame author?

Silahkan kunjungi kotak review!

Gomawooo! :D


End file.
